If You Leave
by Zana Charleson
Summary: When I was little people would always call me "the shadow" or "the air". When I was younger I thought it was a grand and wonderful game they were playing with me… I long ago had told myself that people didn't notice me because they were playing hide and seek and I was still in hiding, waiting for someone to find me. (Human names)


**Hey guys! Its been a long time! I'm posting my stories that my sister and I have been working on, here on Fanfiction. We also post our stories on Tumblr, if you want to check out the full collection, our stories are called Hetalia Re-Told Tales. Also its fair to say your not going to find any YAOI or YURI in these stories (Sorry!) so just enjoy the story for what it is. -Z**

_**Warning, this story contains a psydo-parody of the Hetalia fandom fangirls (from our experience). You have been warned.**_

When I was little people would always call me "the shadow" or "the air". When I was younger I thought it was a grand and wonderful game they were playing with me… I long ago had told myself that people didn't notice me because they were playing hide and seek and I was still in hiding, waiting for someone to find me. I was easy then because I always had hope that someone would find me and I would get to go find them for a change.

It's lonely playing hide and seek.

My brother has always been the one who was worshiped and adored by those around him. He was the great player that on the football field everyone would have their eye on. I really didn't mind it until one day the manager came up to me in middle school after I made a major play.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her whitish blond hair dancing in small coils around her head in the mid afternoon sun. Now if I was in a movie for girls, I would have immediately fell for her, she was very pretty after all, but I didn't.

Instead I smiled lamely and replied "I'm Matthew."

"Oh," she replied as she looked at the ground. "Good job." She walked away after that and I never really saw her again. What did matter was that right there I realized I was truly invisible compared to my twin brother. He would smile and laugh, get all the girls and have fun. I would stay at home and read or perhaps write in my little book. I have been writing this book for a long time, it's a fantasy story about a prince and his adventures across the world. My little book is approaching 1,000 pages now. It makes me feel pretty good that I have made something my own.

In any case I discovered that day that I had no presence of my own, and it made me sad.

Shortly after that I made up my mind that as soon as I could, I would get away from my brother. It's not that I hate him, it's just that I look so much like him and do the same activities- that we have become essentially the same person. Not that were the same… I'm much quieter than him and I have slightly different hair, I cut it so it wouldn't be identical.

Then was my chance, mom and dad said they were going to be having us move to a boarding house and I have made up my mind that I will be in a different one than my brother no matter what. I found that boarding house relatively easily, there was one that everyone seemed to prefer (like my brother) but I chose one close by, actually its next door called Axis Line.

"Dude, I can't believe you aren't bunking with me in the other boarding house!" Alfred says.

"I'm sorry brother but I want to try to be my own person now, I want to make my own friends and not be mistaken for you." I reply sheepishly.

"Why not!? We have been in the same house, with the same friends, and the same interests since forever! You need to stay next to me, who knows, you might be ridiculed and I don't want you to cry and wet your bed like last time you were forgotten."

My words don't come out, they just zoom around in an angry swirl in my head. I want to tell him off soo bad but the words don't come, I just look down at the ground. "I'm still leaving, and if you need me I'll be right next door."

Alfred lets out an angry harrumph. He finally concedes and lets me decide to go next door. I continued packing my things into my suitcase, packing only what was necessary. Very different than my brother who literally takes posters off walls to put in his new room. I knew I would end up sharing with someone in the other boarding house because it said so in the agreement papers I signed. Alfred on the other hand would get his own room, a small one, but his own room none the less.

I decided a while ago when I was signing the papers that this would be a new life for me, and that meant not bringing anything other than the necessities.

Clothes, computer and various electronics, my books, and school materials.

I zipped up my suitcases and stared at them for a long time. My mom walked into the room and sat down beside me on my bed. She reached over and gave me a hug, so tight I couldn't move. "I'm going to miss you Matthew, I know you'll do great in your new house. You'll make new friends and get a chance to try something different from Alfred. I know he'll do fine, but I want to know that if you ever need anything you can always ask us, or if it gets to be too much I can always take you home. We can home school you or maybe…"

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know." She gives me a small smile and hugs me then gets up and leaves. Sure I am nervous but I'm also excited about the new potential of having friends and an interesting adventure.

I was dropped off in front of Axis lines by my mom and waved off (we said 'bye' in the car). Now here I am sitting in front a house that's not quite as big as the one next door. It takes a lot of courage for me to walk up the neatly kept front lawn finally stopping in front of the door. I reach up to push the bell but instead the door opens and out pops a girl with medium length blondish hair dressed in a hoodie and jeans.

She looks at my face and then looks me up and down from head to toe. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable. "Hey Lin Yi, he's gorgeous too!" The girl yells.

"Still don't care." A voice yells from inside the house.

"Come in!" The girl roars gregariously while pushing her glasses up. They looked very similar to mine and Alfred's. "Who do you think we should pair him with?" The blond girl asks as a darker haired Asian girl appears. She holds a bowl in her arm and stirs something that looks like cookie batter. "I dunno, maybe Maximo, he looks like he could get along with him."

"As always you are absolutely brilliant! That pairing will work great, I mean," She turns to me "I think you will get along well with your roommate." She snickers a bit. Suddenly coming into this house doesn't feel safe.

"I am Britance, you can all me Onee-san, or GI, or Ambri, but most call me Onee-san." She gives me a moderately creepy smile. "I will show you to your room."

"Um, excuse me but I thought this was a boy only dorm."

"Heck yea it is! I and Lin Yi here are the care takers, everyone else is a boy. Give me a sec, you can meet everyone. Hey get your a**** down here or I'll —-beep—." At this point I have decided to not listen to what she has to say, every word that comes out of her mouth makes me feel uncomfortable. Sure enough though everyone comes down stairs.

"Hello," I say "I'm Matthew, Matt for short."

She then begins to point to each of the boys. Since her descriptions were rather rude and graphic, I'll summarize.

Maximo has dark skin and dreads, he is rather loud and is my new roommate. Heracles is constantly tired and has brown hair. Sadik is very similar to Maximo is loudness, he is said to always wear a hoodie over his face and obviously hates Heracles. Gupta is relatively calm, likewise his roommate Berkant, they don't seem too hard to get along with. Im Yong is a bit odd and seems attached to some and to hate some and flat out apathetic to others. I'm not sure what to make of him. Kaoru is hard to tell what he is thinking… I wonder if anyone knows what he is thinking, maybe Im Yong knows. Eduard is very smart, I'm guessing he is the one in charge of the internet codes and stuff, I'll need to remember him if I need help with anything. Raivis is a crybaby with blond hair, he seems terrified of Ivan. Ivan is the next one and seems to be rather menacing, I bet you though he's not as scary as he seems. Wang Yao is loud and seems to be related to Im Yong, Lin Yi, and Kaoru… but it's just a guess. He complains a lot. Aurthur is… shifty I guess, he seems like he has a bit of arrogance and shyness to him. He is also wearing a dark cape like he just came out of practicing magic or something, he probably was. Roderich seems fancy. That's probably the best way to describe him, he even has a mole and everything. I begin to wonder if that's what the piano was going in the living room.

Those are my new house mates… I am not sure how I will get along with them but I hope to make a few friends. Eduard immediately came up to me after the introductions and looks around, Lin Yi seems to join soon after.

"Your Matt right?" Eduard asks, his eyes narrow a bit and he seems to become rigid.

"Y…yes that's me." I stutter.

"Keep your door locked at night." Eduard states matter-of-factly. "Onee-san likes to take pictures of people while their asleep." Lin Yi nods silently and stares at me intently.

"Also, if at all possible, try to avoid her as much as possible, she is a rabid fangirl and likes to grab us and put us in compromising positions." His cheeks turn bright red.

Lin Yi holds up a picture with tack marks on the sides, a picture of Ivan holding Eduard him bridal style while in boxers.

"Its not just me, she does it to everyone, she likes to pair people who don't get along and gives them pairing nicknames." He warns me with a serious face.

"She also does it with girls too," Lin Yi says quietly. "She likes to pair me with Japan who lives next door." She blushes and looks at the ground. It was already evident that either she liked him or they were put in some awkward positions.

Maximo soon came over and wrapped and arm around his shoulder. "What's up roomie, let he help you there, you got two suit cases, there are two of us, lets race to the top!" Maximo announces.

"But … Maximo!"

"123 go!" He yells and starts running up the stairs with the suitcase.

"I don't know where our room is!?" I sigh a bit and Eduard motions me to follow him. I find out soon that our room in on the top floor. And step in. Our beds are head to head and the room is fairly open. On his side of the room is various pictures and records, his clothes are thrown everywhere and his closet doors ajar. He has a surprising amount of Hawaiian shirts.

He promptly pulls out a role of duct tape and puts down a diagonal line. He points to his bed and says "My side." He then points to my bed "Your bed." I give a right of relief I at least get to make my side of the room however I want it. I unpack putting my clothes in the supplied dresser drawers and puts my books on the shelf above the dresser.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Sure, I don't care if you rip up the carpet on your side, as long as it's on your side. I give a sigh of relief. This might not be as bad as I thought it might be.

To be continued…


End file.
